


控制欲

by GroundControltoMajorTom



Category: Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundControltoMajorTom/pseuds/GroundControltoMajorTom
Summary: Liam很清楚，Noel对他有着很强的控制欲，在各个方面。他不得不承认，自己某种程度上是享受这种被控制的状态的，他的挑衅也是为了激起Noel的情绪，这样他能感到自己是被需要的。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 15





	控制欲

当尺子第一次落下来的时候，Liam瑟缩了一下。  
他做好了心理准备，嘴唇紧咬，所以此时仅仅是发出一句闷哼。他的手肘撑在床上，双膝跪着，臀部高高翘起。一块黑色的眼罩蒙住了他的上半张脸，视力的失去使触觉更加敏感。当尺子一次又一次落下来时，他因为刺痛而扭动臀部。  
“别动。”一只手覆上了他的臀部。与其说是安抚，不如说是命令。待到他回到原本的姿势时，手离开了。  
尺子又一次落下来，他屏住了呼吸。  
“很漂亮。”那只手又抚上他的臀部。这次变成了轻佻的抚弄，指尖的老茧在臀尖上摩擦。  
“够了吗？你这个傻逼。”  
意料之外的，Noel没有发火。他正在专心揉捏着Liam的臀瓣，看着它们变成诱人的粉色。  
“你很有感觉嘛。”他的手绕到前面的某个位置。  
“你，”Liam吞了口口水，“废话，要是没感觉，我他妈该去看医生了。”  
Noel没再说话，黑暗中安静下来。Liam不明所以，他把脑袋转向后面，可是什么也看不见。  
就在他毫无防备之际，一个东西从后面塞了进来。  
“Shit……”他吸了一口气。  
倒不是因为痛。那个玩意儿虽然不算小，但是上面涂了足够的润滑剂，所以插入的十分顺利。  
他收紧臀部，夹住了柱体，感受那上面布满的凸起的小颗粒。他翘起臀部，扭动双腿，使柱体更深入一些。酥酥麻麻的感觉从后面传来。  
“很喜欢啊。”男人揶揄道。  
“你不行了吗？”Liam克制着渐渐急促的呼吸，“今天怎么给我用玩具。”  
“我怕我亲自上，会干到你明天连椅子都坐不了。”  
Noel的声音绕到了前方。  
“我要用这里。”他说。  
一只手捏住了Liam的脸颊，迫使他张开嘴。Liam挣扎着，一个硕大而火热的东西插了进来。  
“Use your tongue.”那只手拍了拍Liam的面颊，发出清脆的响声。  
Liam用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，前后移动。他对Noel的喜好十分熟悉，顺从地为他服务。Noel的尺寸很大，Liam困难地含住，在奋力的舔舐间，口水顺着嘴角流下来，在下巴上划过一条线。  
“Good boy.”手在Liam的脸颊上摩挲，仿佛要消除刚刚拍打形成的那个红印。  
Noel手上的茧子在Liam的皮肤上剐蹭，十分温柔。他的思绪渐渐飘到别的地方。  
有一次他激怒了Noel，两人在排练室的地板上打成一团。Noel占了上风，骑到Liam的肚子上，死死地压住他。酒精溶解了Liam的力气，他用难以对焦的两眼望着大发雷霆的Noel，咯咯咯地笑了出来。  
Noel伸手摸了一根音箱的接线过来，缠住了Liam的两只手腕。然后他摸向Liam的腰带。  
“喂喂喂，你他妈干什么？”Liam叫道。他脑袋发晕，浑身使不上力气。  
Noel抽出腰带，将Liam翻了一个面，扒下他的裤子，腰带就抽了上去。  
Liam吓得不轻，用尽各种词汇骂他，换来的是更严厉的抽打。  
“你分心了。”  
Noel把他的大家伙抽出去，再次拍拍Liam的脸。  
“我只是，我只是，”Liam一时语塞。“你对你的妞们也这样？”他问。  
“嗯？”Noel哼哼一声。“她们只需要涂口红，穿裙子，在家里进进出出喋喋不休就好，”他答道，“我对她们可没有控制欲。”  
“你只对我有？”  
Noel发出一个模棱两可的鼻音。  
这是一个根本不需要回答的问题，Liam心里比谁都清楚。Noel对他的控制，不仅在身体上，也在思想上。或者说，先是思想上，才到身体上。  
表面上自己是舞台中央聚光灯下的主唱，实际上旁边那个低头弹琴的男人才是控制一切的人。他给乐队写歌，自己只能唱他写的歌。他决定了自己唱什么，听什么，表演什么，喜欢什么。他只能表演他的东西。  
到了现在，他的身体也要被他控制了。  
男人绕到身后，打开了玩具的开关。柱体发出嗡嗡的声响，迅速搅动开来。最敏感的部位感受着震动，快感从身体内部蔓延开来。Liam开口时，感到自己的声音都在跟着颤抖。  
“你他妈这么喜欢我的屁股？”即使到了这时，Liam也不肯在嘴上服软。  
“只有这里的印记别人看不到啊，傻逼。”  
“身上也看不到的，我他妈可以在演唱会上穿长袖。”  
“但你会晒日光浴啊，傻逼。”  
“我他妈是该感谢你还给我晒日光浴的自由吗？”  
Liam的语调听起来有点火大。他不愿意承认，他依赖，甚至享受着Noel的控制。他喜欢在舞台上挑衅，或者故意出错，看Noel转头瞪自己，看他那两条眉毛扭在一起。他招摇地在台上晃达一圈，装作满不在乎的样子，等着Noel在后台质问自己。  
“从今天开始你他妈别吸粉了。”  
“把歌词给我记清楚了。”  
他嘴上回骂Noel，仿佛什么也没听进去。实际上全部照做了。  
Noel骑在他身上打他时，他被Noel牢牢压住，腰腹动弹不得。Noel的拳头重重地落在他身上，他反抗的两手被Noel按在头的两侧。  
但是，他硬了。  
他自己也不明白这是为什么。有一天晚上洗澡时，他看着身上红肿的印记，想着Noel那个气急败坏的样子，不由得笑了出来。然后在浴室里想着他哥的脸来了一发。  
他爱他。这种爱十分滑稽。他想要Noel占有他，想要感受Noel的控制。他希望，Noel的这种控制，只是对于他的。他乐在其中。  
畸形的爱。  
他们彼此心知肚明，但是欲罢不能。  
Liam的头沉了下去，嘴里发出咿咿呀呀的呻吟。他把胯低下去，某个翘起的顶端在床单上摩擦。  
一只手握住了他的顶端，切断了快感。  
“你干什么？”Liam用鼻音说。  
玩具被抽了出来，带出一条晶莹的润滑剂的丝线。一个更大的柱体插了进来。  
“不是不要吗？”Liam喘息着。他感受着柱体的动作，一点一点地进入，又一点一点地退出。这样缓慢的节奏，碾平了甬道的每一丝褶皱，像是故意折磨自己。  
“我改主意了。”  
他渴望着Noel的占有。他知道，在他们的关系中，Noel是占主导的那一位。当他想要惩罚，或者奖励自己时，自己必须全部接受。当他要疏远自己时，Liam束手无策。  
当他疏远时，Liam通常会采用激怒他的方法，换来他的理会。这是他仅有的伎俩，他从来学不会服软。当然，这方法也有失效的时候，在他打架弄坏了Noel的一把吉他之后，Noel一个月没有和他说一句话。Liam用尽了方法，Noel也没有反应。那是Liam最害怕的一次。  
抽动的速度渐渐变快。Liam浑身发抖，快要射出来了。  
“I’m coming.”他呻吟着说。  
“No.”Noel的手握住了他的根部。  
“Noel, Noel……”哥哥的名字听起来像是欲拒还迎。  
Noel抽离了他的身体，从床上下去。等到再返回时，他在Liam的面前，抬起他的下巴。一个圆圆的口塞送入Liam口中，皮带在他的脑后扣紧。  
Noel再次进入。抽插的动作不断继续着，伴随着令人难堪的撞击声。下体仍然被控制着，Liam感到身处云端，即将从高处坠落，却迟迟得不到释放。他抖得厉害，不知是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟被口塞堵住了。他的手指深深陷入床单里。  
我真的爱你，Noel。我属于你。或者说，我希望我是属于你的。  
他想说却没法说的句子在口塞后面化作呜呜的呜咽。  
Noel的野心很大，对世界充满了征服欲。Liam的世界却很小，他只希望可以和Noel在同一个乐队里待着。Liam觉得Noel像是一只风筝，一直在自己视线的范围内，却难以真正抓住。唯一可以抓住的是手中的丝线，可是那条连接自己和哥哥的细线，并不是血缘关系，而是乐队——Noel的梦想与事业。  
不知道过了多久，Liam终于听到了那个男人发出闷哼。Noel俯身趴在Liam背上，咬住了他的耳廓。Liam眼睛向后翻，大脑一片空白。  
Noel的手松开了，唤醒了Liam仅有的一点意识。他知道这代表着允许，允许自己可以和他一起高潮了。  
他感到了Noel的轻颤，几乎是同时，自己一个哆嗦，身体犹如炸裂的烟花，失去了全部的力量，最后的意识也变成了空白。然后膝盖一软，他终于倒了下去。


End file.
